


varry

by Mekeali123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Creature Fic, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, docile harry, harry x tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekeali123/pseuds/Mekeali123
Summary: on his 14 birthday harry comes into his creature inheritance what will come of this change and how will this affect the war.





	1. varry

It had started when he woke up the morning before his birthday and at first it was just little spikes of pain but as the day progressed the pain started getting sharper at if someone was forcing knives into his shoulder blades.

The morning started off as normal. he go up at the crack of dawn and made breakfast for his family then from the corner of the room where he could see his 'family' eat he sat and did his cousin Dudley's homework. After his family left for the day he got his list of chores from the floor and started working on the agonising list that was as tall as he was but he knew that if it wasn't done by the time his uncle got home than there would be no dinner for him and missing out on breakfast and lunch already he couldn't afford to miss another meal.

The chores that harry could not complete today was rather long and as soon as his uncle was home he knew he wasn't going to get dinner as he was thrown into the cupboard under the stairs. Later that night after all his family had gone to bed he heard footsteps coming from the floor above him thinking that it was just his uncle coming down for more food he paid no attention to it but as his cupboard was unlocked he suddenly got scared.

He was ripped out of the cupboard and then he was naked not knowing what was happening but knowing that this wasn't supposed to be happening he opened his mouth to scream but it was quickly covered by a hand larger than his face. He was man handled into a position that was uncomfortable for him but his uncle seemed happy with it suddenly excruciating pain over came his hole body and he couldn't escape from it as hard as he tried.

After a while his uncle dumped him back into his cupboard and went back upstairs but not before saying "thank your headmaster for this boy" not knowing what to do he started to cry himself to sleep.

Harry was jerked awake with allowed scream that came from his throat as the pain was so extreme that he couldn't handle it anymore. then a calm and peaceful feeling washed over him like a hug looking up he saw a person that he thought he would never feel this way before above him looking down at him with love and care was none other than Tom Marvolio Riddle.


	2. chapter 2

When harry woke up the next morning the first thing that he noticed was the nice warm feeling that was wrapped around his body, at first he thought that it was all a dream as he could remember someone picking him up last night and making him feel warm and safe wrapped up in some ones arms but then he figured out that the soft padding wrapped around his body couldn't be a dream, he had never had one this amazing before.

He felt like never leaving this nice warm spot he felt so comfortable and safe until something next to him moved. Jumping out of the bed he got caught up in the blanket that surrounded him and was about to fall face first into the ground, but before that could happen a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest and kept him safe.

Opening his eyes Harry noticed blackness around him the nice soft feeling of feathers wrapped around and behind him was none other then the pale body of one Tom Riddle whose eyes held a look of concern when he saw that tears started to gather in Harry's eyes from the fight he just had.

His red eyes were staring straight at him but surprisingly he didn't feel intimidated by him or even scared he felt that this was right and it was were he was supposed to be. No one would made fun of him now for his weird mood swings and no one would care if he started to suck his thumb.

"Morning love" Tom said looking down at him

"Morning" Harry said in a small voice  
"How are you feeling"  
"I'm a little sore, what happen last night"  
"You came into your inheritance, that's why you feel so safe around me, I'm your mate"   
"That's good I never really told anyone but I've always had a big crush on you ever since I saw you in the chamber and i feel like i can be myself around you. Is that because you are my mate"

Tom smiles down at me   
"That's exactly why. Come on" he says " I think its time to get up now, do you want a shower"  
"No I just want to snuggle all day with you"  
"Ok time to get up I will have a shower with you, yeah"  
"Ok"   
Harry holds his arms out expecting to be carried. Tom picked harry of the bed and started to walk to the bathroom connected to the large room that Harry was just now noticing.  
"Tom will you love and cherish me forever"   
"I promise I will now out of your clothes and into the shower"  
"Ok"

As the two men shower Harry starts to feel embarrassed which is strange as even when he showered with all of his team mates at Hogwarts he never felt this way. This was different he almost felt loved.

"Love what's the matter" Tom asks when he notices the cute red blush that was adorning his face "Are you embarrassed to be in the shower with me"

"Kind of it just feels different and I don't know what to do its all so strange"

"Ok I'll explain everything when we get out of the shower ok, but for now lets just relax and you enjoy me washing you"

"Ok" Harry mumbles as he falls against the wall letting tom have access to his body. even though in his mind he knew he shouldn't he just wanted to relax and fall asleep in the embrace of his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day Harry potter sat on the Dark lords lap cover in a dark robe that completely hides him from the view of the Death Eaters in the room. Right now the Dark lord was in the middle of a meeting and not wanting to leave harry alone he brought him along.

The only problem that Tom found in this idea was the all of his followers seemed to be getting distracted so lifting little harry from his lap and placing him down in front of him so that he could rest his head on his thigh and to make sure that he was out of sight from everyone in the room. Harry made his disappointment in the movement known quite loudly. 

From out in the crowd whispers could be heard saying things like the lord had a new whore, after this news reached the front of the room tom stood up and fire an unforgivable curse at a random follower who seemed to be standing around the unfocused death eaters. This quickly got all of there attention.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, we can move on" everyone looked down at his statement realising what that had been doing

"Good" said Tom "Now I would like to introduce everyone to my mate Harry Potter, he is not to be harmed and if i find out that someone wishes ill treatment on his then that person will find themselves in a very tight spot. Got it." as that was said Harry pulled down his hood and tried to hide from the stares of everyone in the room. As everyone was starting at him he started making little whining sounds to get Tom's attention so that he could get away from the people that seemed to despise him so much.

Tom sent a glare to everyone in the room and if looks could kill they would all be six feet under by now. It was very obvious that Tom cared deeply for his mate and at that moment everyone knew that it they were to so much as go near him without permission then they were going to be in a world of pain.

Tom knelt over and picked up his frightened mate making sure that his face was hidden so that he didn't have to confront the looks that everyone was sending him. "Hey baby shh it's ok, it's ok, no body can get you, I'm here, I'll protect you, I promise ok I'll always be here, shh" Tom said as he bounced as it he was trying to calm down a baby. After awhile he feel asleep in Tom's arms put his thumb in his mouth to bring him comfort.

 

"Everyone this meeting is finished i do not want to hear any complaint from anyone and any worries should immediately be cast aside as i will make sure he is safe before any of you. If anybody outside this room finds out about what happened here than I will hunt that person down and destroy them, GOT IT" Tom exclaimed than he left and went to put his little mate to bed while the death eaters slowly made there way from riddle manor all except one as that person followed the Dark Lord.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone now this is my first book so go easy on me plzzzzzzz.

anyway if you have any ideas where you want this book to go please tell me and I will try to incorporate it in as I have no idea what to do in future chapters


	4. Left Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is left alone, what are the consequences

After the meeting with the Death Eaters, word spread like wild fire, soon everyone knew about the mysterious boy that clung to the dark lord, like a child would to his father, the mysterious child never let the Dark lord out of his sight if he ever decided to let him go at all. Whenever someone tried to get a look under the hood they would be put at wand point by the dark lord himself. Everyone knew that he was protective but the day that Bellatrix decided to see what was so good about the boy was the day that everyone learnt to stay away.

FLASHBACK (Harry's POV)

Everyone was whispering about me, not that this is anything unusual but for once it wasn't because of how famous i was for to stare at my scar. No these people were threatened by me and i was scared who knows what they could do. This is one of the only times that Tom has let me go by myself but i am really regretting it, I don't like it here I feel like someone is following me. The library wasn't that far away now and I would be safe in there. I was suddenly on the floor with a shadow looming over me. 

"Advar..."

"Crucio" next thing I know Bellatrix is on the floor next to me screaming in pain. The only thing that I could think of was to get back to Tom, screw the books I don't want to be only ever again.

LATER THAT DAY

Harry was curled up on the bed waiting for Tom to get back, He was in so much pain not physical but internal, it felt like there was a hole right were his heart was and the only time it seemed to be filled was when Tom was around but he was busy torturing some of his followers right now but it wasn't fair, he wanted Tom now, closing his eyes he tried to block out the pain. the door then flew open and there stood his Tom with a scowl on his face he slowly approached the bed but was taking too long jumping off the bed he threw himself onto Tom and let out a breath of relief at finally being close again.

"Darling what is the matter,"Tom asks wanting to know why his mate suddenly jumped him.

"It doesn't matter, now that you are back I feel much better," and he did, as soon a Tom had touched him it seemed to magically heal all the pain that had consumed him.

"Can you please tell me baby, I want to make you feel better and that wont happen unless you tell me what the problem was,"

"It's just that when you were gone I was in a lot off pain, I didn't know what was happening but then you came back and as soon as you touched me all of the pain disappeared," Harry said in a drowsy voice as the word baby affected him more than Tom knew.

"Awwww sweetheart you should have told me before I left, I would of brought you with me,"

"It's never been this bad before I thought it would go away on its own but It never did and you have to be at your full power when you are hurting them or they would just keep doing it and you don't want me always hanging off of you,"

"I love having you with me princess it makes me feel better to know that you are safe. When does the pain normally start,"

"Whenever you're not touching me I start to get pains in my chest but the further away you are from me the worse it gets" Harry suddenly lunched himself at Tom and cried into his shoulder, "I don't want this to keep happening, please don't leave me alone anymore Tom I can't handle the pain,"

"Shhhhhh baby I won't ever let you out of my arms again ok, I would never want to cause you pain,"

"Ok I love you Tom," Harry said while yawning falling asleep on Tom's lap

"I love you too baby, but tomorrow we need to talk about your creature inheritance ok" Tom said to the little boy that was dead to the world in his arms. gently standing up and laying the sleeping baby under the covers Tom quickly got changed out of his clothes and getting into bed with his baby all the while trying to keep touching him as to not cause him unnecessary pain. Tom quickly kissed Harry on the head whispered good night and wrapped his arms around the boy had curled around his body as soon as he fell asleep.


End file.
